<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>随笔 by FullyAutoYouthHostel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139358">随笔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullyAutoYouthHostel/pseuds/FullyAutoYouthHostel'>FullyAutoYouthHostel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullyAutoYouthHostel/pseuds/FullyAutoYouthHostel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>青春伤感文学精选，没有按时间顺序排列。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>湮没<br/>湮没<br/>那些无处不在<br/>在荒无人烟的碎瓦墙根下<br/>在晦暗潮湿的瓷砖缝隙间<br/>暗暗滋生出的眼睛<br/>扼得我喘不过气<br/>你看得见吗？<br/>你能听见吗？<br/>慢慢 换了人间</p><p>2020.7.1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一副雕塑般的躯体与冰冷坚硬的大理石相比有着更具生命活力的美。它的肤色是匀称的素色，像一片风掠过的麦田。在这样的身体里的每一寸富有弹性的血管中流淌着的血液是多么鲜活而激荡，从永不停歇的跳动着的心脏泵向舒展的指尖。那生命力像是一颗饱满熟透的浆果在冬日的热烈中燃烧、在日光的灼烧下溶化，如同火花在静默的夜里炸裂迸发出动人心魄的一道道光彩。年轻而饱满的身体，肩臂像鸟的心脏一般有力，皮肉像花的内蕊一般柔软，脊背像鹅卵石一般光滑，隐隐突出的骨骼棱廓勾勒出人的形体，是被精心打磨雕刻过一番的。</p><p>2020.5.20</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在无可避免的浪潮中裹挟着向前，撞碎在礁石上或是浮浮沉沉泊向远方 。</p><p>2020.7.23</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...世界是如此这般光怪陆离，令人捉摸不透，深陷其中。在某个意识昏沉的午后，不远处的楼宇在旭日下闪耀出天际线的轮廓，玻璃上粼粼的浮光跳动着灼烧着，怀着困意渐合上眼，或游离而漫无边际地行走在四下无人的空旷地带里，周围的一切都井然有序地排列着，在不远处传来城市里常有的杂音，日光延展伸到阴影所不能及的地方。也许这时你能看见，在某两座低楼之间，或是在宽敞的空巷的拐角处，在数缕阳光穿过的角落里，阳光映出空气中飞舞的尘絮，而我将进入离奇迷幻的梦中....</p><p>2020.6.29</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在逃避现实，把自己藏进虚幻的泡影里，躲进南柯一梦般的电影和摇滚乐中，直到醒来后转而面对复杂的现实，那些足够漫长而痛苦的余日。<br/>Shade from the sun was his intention.<br/>Where do I go? </p><p>2020.8.11</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damon Albarn，我依旧惊叹于你那极富诗意、流光溢彩般的精神世界，你拥有一个丰沛、充盈而纯粹的，朝圣者般真挚的灵魂。如同第一次坠入模糊天地间那样，我在你创造出的奇迹里漫游！</p><p>2020.9.1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（只是些支离破碎的只言片语。）</p><p>我捋着他带点卷的头发，非常软，顺从地贴合于我的手掌。发尖周围的部分和外面的空气一样凉丝丝的，我伸出手绕了几圈把玩着。有时其中的两缕缠在了一起，他也没有叫。之后我给他把头发在后面胡乱地用橡皮筋绑起来，旁边又剩下很多碎发。…<br/>…他有着一口柔和温软的普通话，讲话还算标准，没有儿化音。…<br/>…比如在固定的几根手指上出现的戒指（形状朴素但样式很多，你到底有几枚？），或许还包括他从小就戴上了的一只银色耳环。…</p><p>2020.9.11</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>感觉自己虽处在人生中所谓最富有灵性阶段里，却缺乏一种真正触及灵魂、刻骨铭心的思考或是亲身体验，在日复一日的思想游离恍惚中太多东西都已从身边溜走，而被迫经历不可逆的改变，周而复始地进行推倒、再重塑的过程，这条路不知要把我引向何方，但在让自身难以察觉的灵性几经磨灭，被消失殆尽前，要对周围有形或无形的一切保持敏感，留住当下每一瞬的记忆，把自己从琐碎冗长的生活中略微抽离出来，予宏大抽象的历史长河以惊鸿一瞥，远远回望此时此刻的我，希望看见的不是掩藏在易碎而虚幻的青春二字背后的归入平庸和永远钝化。</p><p>2021.4.1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜emo挖坟一下转发那么多推文（现在想想还是很不好意思），真没想到居然反过来被翻牌了…一直很喜欢这位博主，刚认识金牙那会把这个号的所有内容从头到尾认认真真地看了一遍，一条条译文逐渐勾勒起我心中对金牙的最初印象，也是第一次让我了解到原来还有人可以拥有如此纯粹丰沛的灵魂，她笔下的文字带给我的惊喜与感动至今难以忘怀，我能够感受到它们背后所凝聚的译者的心血和力量，当然也在我自己的青春岁月里留下了一段不断探索不断发掘的美好回忆。这次被翻牌真的完全出乎我意料，收到消息的一瞬间激动之情溢于言表（甚至有点过激了哈哈哈哈），姑且也算是对我目前为止的翻译工作的肯定吧。我常常想应该是金牙本身富有的魅力才吸引来了这么多美好可爱的人，谢谢他为我们带来的这一切。绝对是我经历过最棒的冲浪体验之一，非常感谢DamonAlbarnQuotes。</p><p>2021.2.21</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正午的温暖阳光让人睁不开眼，蓝天下从烟囱里腾腾升起的白烟，冷空气中小朋友的嬉笑吵闹，阿婆静静地在幼儿园门口等着。时间在这里过得很慢，年少时光在久远的记忆里默默消逝了。在童年的暖色调下，Everything will flow… </p><p>2020.12.10</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（时事述评，学校作业。）</p><p>  最近“内卷”成为了被人们广泛提及的词汇，这个看似新颖的概念其实很好理解。就像在电影院里看电影，第一排的人为了自己观感更好，他站了起来，第二排被挡住了不得已也站了起来，最后整个电影院的都站了起来。但是大家的观感体验不会比最开始坐着好。放眼到整个社会，“电影院”可以是被形容为“千军万马过独木桥”的高考，也可以代表几个弥足珍贵的工作岗位，而被封闭在这个狭小空间里的观众则是当今内心迷茫的年轻人。<br/>  互联网上有一种观点认为造成这种现象的原因是现在年轻人欲望太高，惰性太强，由此产生的竞争压力，如果目标明确，没有惰性，一切烦恼都会迎刃而解……然而真的是这样吗？我认为不一定。任何一代年轻人群体里都有勤奋上进的人，怎能以偏概全。何况“内卷”形容的是一种集体性的内部竞争激烈化，如果年轻人普遍惰性太强，那么何来内卷一说？可见这种说法并不可靠。<br/>我认为这种社会现象是如今的大环境造成的结果。最直接的原因便是众多的人口。原本十人来竞争的一个工作岗位现在可能是千人百人共同争抢着要来分一杯羹。为了不被这残酷的社会所淘汰，年轻人只能加倍努力奋斗，争取在茫茫人海中脱颖而出。<br/>  曾经出现在《新华字典》附录里的一句话是这样说的：张华考上了北京大学，李萍进了中等技术学校，我在百货公司当售货员：我们都有光明的前途。二十年前人们习以为常，甚至印作例句的一句话现在看来倒觉得有几分荒谬可笑了。时过境迁，人们对这句话的认识是在变化的。一方面，随着物质生活的不断丰富，人们向往更高的精神追求，对于“成功”的标准和自我的期望也在进一步提高。原本做一些普通安逸的工作就能生活得轻松快乐，而现在为了随着社会发展孕育而出的更好的物质条件以及更高的社会地位，宁愿现在苦一苦，只为在以后的将来“方为人上人”。另一方面，虽然今天我们觉得这句话可笑，但在当时人看来，售货员的确是铁一般的饭碗，非一般的地位。然而自那个年代过去之后，这样的日子的确是一去不复返了。如今我国需要高科技创新型人才，主张科技兴国，年轻人只有顺应时代的潮流，不可逆时局而为。然而在这样紧张高压的竞争环境下怎能不心生疲惫。<br/>  最后，“内卷”的现象看似无解，但我们只要从固有的思维中跳脱出来，以平和的心态去面对外界所施加的影响，就能战胜自己在心底压下的石头。毕竟世间的一切瞬息万变，没有什么得以永存，曾经困扰的事物也会随着时间的积淀逐渐消散得无影无踪。既然无法改变现有的大环境，那么珍惜眼前的人，做好眼下的事，不愧于自己的青春便已足够。</p><p>2021.5.5</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一点进社交软件，萦绕着烟火气的人情世故就如潮水般朝我扑面而来，不如躲进冲浪世界，这里才是属于我的一片私人空间，避开纷纷扰扰和错综冗杂的人际关系，万籁俱寂，唯有永恒。</p><p>2021.1.29</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上学就意味着就要强制被周围的环境影响，被迫把无关紧要的、冗杂的、令人不快的信息输入脑内，仅靠着这点零星的细节勾勒出对这片地方支离破碎的印象。校内春风化雨般的政治气氛无孔不入，慢慢渗进我的生活，不禁感到无力。我是即将被卷入漩涡中的一粒沙，我是身处时代洪流中的一滴水。掌控不了自己的命运，更无法从别人那里寻求慰籍，只预感到风雨欲来。</p><p>2021.3.6</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>